Liu is back
by TristonKitsune
Summary: Liu returns! And Jeff is so happy! But.. Jeff's dream get a bit out of hand. Rated M for play time ;D


Jeff was sleeping in the living room on the couch. He was angry, there was no need for a new damn proxy. Especially since he would have to share a room with him, as he was the only one without a roommate.

"Jeff! The new proxy is gonna be here in like five minutes! Wake the hell up!" Ben shook him. He pulled his eye mask off.

"Fuck off, I don't wanna meet them. Taking my fucking room. There's only a queen sized bed so you know he's gonna sleep in the bed with me. What if he's a cuddler? The fuck am I supposed to do then?" Jeff mini ranted. Suddenly there was a loud door slam.

"Jeffrey!" Slender called. "Come meet your new roommate!"

Everyone piled in the greeting room around the new proxy. Jeff could hear him laughing and trying to get the attention off of him. One thing caught Jeff's ears.

"I'm nervous to meet my roommate, Jeff. I had a brother named Jeff and it didn't end all too well" the voice said. Jeff pushed through the crowd into the center where everyone could see him, and he could see the new proxy.

"L...Liu...?" Jeff's voice shook. Liu smiled at him.

"Hey, little brother" Liu said. Everyone gasped, shocked. Jeff's forever wide eyes filled with tears.

"'hey, little brother'? Is that all you have to say to me...?" Jeff said shakily. Liu reached forward. Jeff backed away. "I fucking murdered our family! I thought I murdered you! I stabbed you multiple times and carved a smile into your face and you're here now?! That means you were alive through all the pain and you should hate me even fucking more than if you'd come back to life! Fucking scream at me! Why the fuck are you just-" a hand slapped across his cheek, Liu's eyes burned with anger.

"Don't. You. Ever. Use that language again. Do you understand me, Jeffrey Alexander Woods" Liu stood tall in front of him. Jeff nodded and covered his mouth, then began to sob. He fell to his knees and grabbed Liu's pant leg.

"I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, bubby! Liuey! Liu I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! I regretted trying to kill you for so long! I didn't regret killing our parents, but you..! I just wanted you back, please Liu, I need you! Please don't leave me again, please!" Jeff sobbed into Liu's pant leg.

"Jeff" Liu got into his knees and held his little brother in his lap. Everyone watching with wide eyes, having never seen Jeff act this way. He was the tough guy. The asshole who never cared about anything. And here he was, sobbing his heart out.

"I do not hate you. I smiled at you as you were stabbing me. I still loved you, even as you did that. Why would I randomly hate you now? I knew mom and dad were dead. I thought I was going to die. But I never once hated you for it. I didn't then and I don't now. You're my baby brother. You're my little Jeffy. You're the little boy who came to me every night you had a nightmare and cuddled into me. You're the little boy who came to me when you were ten and asked "why do I like boys?". You're the little boy who cried when you got bullied and would run to me and sob into my chest. You're the little boy who I loved so much. You're the little boy I love so much still. Jeff, you're thirteen. I'm nineteen. I'm the older brother. I have to look out for you and keep you safe and loved since mom and dad aren't here. Never think for any reason that I'd abandon you. Ever" Liu said, calming Jeff down. Jeff stared up at Liu with his forever wide eyes.

"The only thing I miss is seeing my baby brothers tan skin and brown eyes, brown hair, tiny little lips and your long eyelashes. You were adorable. You're sexy now, but, I miss your old adorable face" Liu said. Slender chuckled.

"I can fix that" Slender said.

Slender raised a tendril over Jeff's head and Jeff's body glowed white. When the glow died down, he had tan skin with big brown eyes and long eyelashes, his long black hair was a warm brown, his forever smile was gone and in it's place were tiny pouty lips. He looked around at everyone's shocked faces. Jaws were dropped everywhere. Liu just smiled down at him and kissed his temple.

"Jeff?" Liu said.

"Yes, bubby?" Jeff said, his voice high and youthful as opposed to his previous voice which was deep and raspy. Everyone took a step forward to inspect the new Jeff.

"I love you" Liu said, holding Jeff close.

"I love you too, Liu" Jeff giggled and cuddled close to him.

"Jeff?" Ben said.

"Yeah, Ben?" Jeff looked at him with bright eyes and a happy and innocent smile. Bens eyes widened.

"You're adorable" Ben said. Everyone nodded. "And I'm glad you like boys cause I think we all wanna have some fun play time with you. It'll be even more fun since you lied about your age"

Jeff blushed. "You remembered that..?" He cowered. "Yeah, I'm not twenty-one.. I'm thirteen"

"We figured" Lj said.

"He's a kid. None of that fun will happen on my watch" Liu glared at everyone.

"Bro, they just wanna play. What's the big deal?" Jeff asked.

"Did you lose your mind when you got your face back?" Ej asked.

"No, I know what Ben meant. The, uh.. the dirty" Jeff blushed. "But everyone else just wants to play a game with Sally and I! They don't think of me in the dirty way. They think of me in the scary Jeff way!"

"Jeff, you're not scary anymore" Ben said. "And yeah, everyone here is thinking about the dirty with ya. I know I am" he wiggles his eyebrows at Jeff and placed his finger under Jeff's chin, raising his face to meet his.

Jeff blushed. "Ben.. what are you-" Jeff was cut off by Ben kissing him. Liu sighed.

"I guess if you all want to fuck him, then I can't do anything.. but help out" Liu smirked. Slender chuckled and pulled Jeff's hoodie off. Ej, Masky, and Hoody took their masks off. Ej attacked Jeff's nipples. Jeff whimpered and arched his back up towards Ej's mouth.

"J-Jack~" Jeff moaned.

Ben slipped Jeff's pants off and reached his hand into Jeff's boxers. Jeff whimpered.

"W-Wait~! Ben!" Jeff pulled back. "That's private!"

"Not anymore" Ben laughed. He pulled Jeff's boxers down and grasped his length. Jeff moaned and bucked into the hand. Ben placed his hot mouth over the head of Jeff's erection. Jeff whimpered pitifully. "Please~"

"Please..please! Please~" Jeff jumped in his bed, ripping off his eye mask, his forever open eyes inspecting the room. He looked to the side where Liu was laying in the bed, smirking up at him.

"Dreaming of how you wanted it to go?" Liu chuckled.

"Maybe.." Jeff blushed. Liu laughed.

"Your wet dreams were always interesting, baby brother"


End file.
